Touch display screens that are responsive to localized touch contact are well known. Such devices include resistive sheets in which uniform orthogonal electric fields are generated. When a low resistance or ground connection is established at a particular location on the screen by touching, the location of touch is determinable. Such devices are utilized to create virtual buttons that, when touched, activate the virtual button to execute a pre-programmed operation.
Known touch screens are used in many applications, including hand-held mobile devices, automobiles, airplanes, and the like. More recently, such touch displays have found application in heavy equipment, including farming equipment. In certain applications, the ability to accurately select a desired virtual button or other portion of a touch screen may be hampered due to lighting conditions, vibration, etc., in the environment in which the display screen is installed.